Complications
by tfriendl
Summary: When Suzy comes back to find Dally, her true love, she finds that he has gone back to Sylvia. What Suzy does to counter this problem may crush the Greaser friendship forever. Read to find out how. Dallas, Johnny, and Bob are alive.
1. Chapter 1

Suzy sniffed at the fresh air. She was in her old town. The one she belonged in. She was at her old house. The house right next to Dally's. Her mother had taken her away after she got in some trouble with Dally and the greasers. Whoa, she thought, I'm here. Dally is right next door to me.

Suddenly, she saw the front door open. Maybe it was Dally, she thought. She started jumping up in excitement, not noticing who it was.

"Hey, Suze," Soda was saying. She finally stoppped jumping when she didn't hear Dallas's marvelous voice.

"Soda?" She squinted at him. "Soda!" She screamed.

She ran toward him and hugged him. She was hugging him in a rocking motion. Soda loved to see her. She was like a best friend to him. The hug was a comforting motion. After she left the town, Dallas didn't care. He went straight to Sylvia again. Soda didn't know if he should tell her about Dallas and Sylvia. Soda decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Soda, how was everything while I was gone?" She let go of him. He looked straight at her.

"Fine, Suze. Fine, I guess," He said, before he launched into a whole story, leaving out Dallas.

* * *

Dallas was sitting on the roof top of his car. He was with Sylvia.

"Sylvia," He leaned down and kissed her, "I really like kissing you," He chuckled. Then he kissed her again.

She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I like," She kissed him, "kissing you, too."

* * *

Soda marched into the house with Suzy by his side. "Darry, look who's back!"

"Oh, it's Suzy! Dallas will be so excited," She jumped at the sound of his name. This is why she came back. "Just that he's out-" Soda jumped out to tackle Darry.

Suzy was confused. She thought, who was Dally out with? Soda tackled Darry to the floor before Darry got on top of him. "What?" Darry was on his knees, right next to Soda. He kept him on the floor.

"Suzy, she thinks that Dally is free. Remember, they were so in love before she moved," Soda hissed, then softened his tone, "And he's goin' out with Sylvia again, now,"

"Oh," Darry said. He got up, and walked over to Suzy. "Suzy, how 'bout Soda and Pony take you to the drive-in, meet up with everyone else, tomorrow,"

Suzy was still confused by Soda's immmediate reaction. She was dying to see Sandy and Pony and everyone though. She didn't bother to ask. She just nodded.

"I'll come over here 'bout 8:30?"

"Sounds good." Darry said. He watched her leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, just don't tell Suzy that I'm datin' Sylvia. I think I can get 'er back," Dallas had just heard the news about Suzy. He was surprised. When he saw her driving away with her parents last year, he thought he'd never see her again.

"Man, Dally, maybe you should just tell her you're datin' Sylvia again. 'Member, you and her were like in love. You hurt her so much. 'Member when I had to talk to her to cheer her up. She was crying. You had caused her so much pain. And now she gave up a college opportunity to come back to see you," Soda was really worried about Suze.

She had told him yesterday that she came back to see Dallas. She had refused a college opportunity to come see him. She really loved him. I didn't want to see her get hurt again. If Dallas tried to lie to her, and cheat on Sylvia, he'd end up losing all of 'em.

"Soda, don't worry. I'll just dump Sylvia and get back with Suzy, until she leaves again," Sometimes Dallas's sick mind disturbed Soda.

He was taught to treat girls better than that.

Two-Bit and Dallas were alike in many ways. The way they talked to girls, the way they two-timed. I'd never do that.

Today was the day that we were goin' to take Suzy to the drive-in. I decided not to tell Dally, thinkin' maybe he'd be mad. Pony already knew about it. The three of us -Pony, Soda, and Suzy- were real good friends. So, Suze was excited about it.

"I got a date with Sylvia tonight, so I'm gonna invite Suzy for tomorrow night," Dally continued to plot his plan. God, Soda thought, why couldn't he feel some sympathy toward her?

"I don't know if that's a good-" Soda looked up, trying to finish, but Dally was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Suzy," Dallas called. She was up at the field that we used to play football on. Dallas looked back, makin' sure that no one followed him out the house.

"Dallas!" She screamed. Dallas had crossed into the field now. Suzy jumped up from her position on the grass, and ran to him, throwing her arms around him immediately. She kissed him, 'till they were on the grass floor, rolling around.

"Suzy, I thought I wasn't ever goin' to see you again," Dallas said between a kiss.

"I thought i wasn't either. But Dallas, I gave up goin' to college for ya. I wanted to come back and see you. And, man, it was worth givin' college up," Suzy kissed her.

Dallas wanted to continue kissin' her. But he wanted to ask her too. Maybe he wouldn't be able to do this to Suzy. She was so...helpless. She was a fighter. She had givin' up college for him.

He fought against Suzy, which was hard. She was real strong. Maybe she really did miss him. "Suzy," He gasped between a kiss.

"Mmmm?"

"Wanna go out to the Dingo with me tomorrow?"

"Yea, yea, that sounds great!" She kissed Dallas once more. She got up, brushed herself off, and strutted over to her house.

Dallas layed there for a few minutes. How could he do anything to hurt her? She let so much go just to go see Dally. And now he was going to let her down. Nah, Dallas thought, she won't never find out about Sylvia and I.

* * *

Soda and Sandy were sittin' on the jungle bars tops at the park. "Sandy," He shook his head, "I gotta cancel our date tonight,"

He kissed her, trying to soften her up. "Why?" She pulled away from him.

"You 'member Suzy, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Suzy! The one that was with Dally! What 'bout her?" She asked, jumping down from the tops of the bars. She landed back on the ground.

"Well, she came back yesterday," Before Sandy started to protest, he continued, "and Darry set us up to meet Two-Bit and Johnny at the drive-in. Don't worry, it's not just us two. Pony's comin' too," Soda jumped down and looked at Sandy in the face.

Sandy looked like she was gonna cry. "You know that Dally is dating Sylvia. Well, Suzy came back to see Dally. She gave up a college opportunity to come back and see him. I feel bad for 'er. She's gonna find out sometime that Dallas is dating Sylvia,"

"I know. I'm just glad Pony's goin'. He won't let you get too serious with her," Sandy shook her head, and wiped her face.

Soda stopped her hand. He took it down to her side. Sandy smiled. She knew that Soda loved her. She was pretty soft, she had to admit. She shouldn't be jealous or sad or nothin', she thought.

"You know I love you," Soda said, smiling.

"You don't know that I love you," Sandy smiled, "but now you do." She turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Pony and Johnny were sittin' at the house, waitin' for Soda. "You sure you don't mind if I come?" Johnny asked.

"No problem. Anyway, you wanna get away from your dad,"

"Nah, Pony. No, I don't. I still feel like he's my dad, he's my family, even though he beats me," Johnny was feeling like shit. He had just gotten his daily beating from his dad. He wanted to get away from it too.

Pony walked up the street to the park. That was where Soda had said he was goin'. We had a few minutes. And if Suzy showed up, Johnny was still on the steps.

"Hey, there's a soc," Pony muttered to himself. A soc was walking up the street. It must've been Bob. It seems that the only soc that messes with the greasers is Bob and Randy.

Pony spotted Soda. He was comin' right toward the car that the soc had.

"No, Soda!" Pony screamed. He started to run, but he was getting nowhere. He seemed so far away from Soda. Soda, Pony thought, what are you doing?

Pony had a feelin' that Soda didn't know what was happening 'till the knife hit his arm. Pony heard him cuss and scream, and started to run faster towards him.

* * *

Suzy was walking over to the block right now. She was goin' to meet Soda. She had dressed casual. Some jeans, and a buttoned shirt did fine for a night with the friends. Maybe, she thought, Dally will be there.

She found Johnny on the porch. He was sittin' there, lookin' up the street. Gosh, Johnny thought, maybe they're in trouble. Pony had left a few minutes ago to go up the street. He didn't know how long it would take.

Suzy tapped Johnny's shoulder, and he jumped. "Who?"

"Johnny, it's alright," Suzy said, backing up. Sandy had told her last year that he was a little jumpy.

Suddenly, they both heard a scream.

"What the hell was that?" Suzy jumped, and started to run. Johnny followed, not as fast. He was falling back. When him and Suzy reached the park, Pony was already there.

There were four socs, beating them both up. They both had knives. "Soda!" Suzy screamed. She was crying by now, as well as sweating from the run.

They were both putting up a fight. Johnny was scared to even get near them. "C'mon, Johnny!" Suzy and Johnny both went in. They didn't try to fight Johnny. Man, Suzy thought, I didn't know Johnny could fight too well.

Johnny got Bob up against the car. He was sluggin' him, until we heard a deep voice. Suzy's first instinct was that it was Dally. It wasn't the case this time. It was Darry.

Johnny dropped the Soc, and looked at his hands like he was poisoned. He was moaning.

The Socs dropped Soda and Pony and got in the car. They drove off.

"Soda!" Suzy screamed. The sight of him lying on the grass there just made her go berserk.

She was crying uncontrollably. Darry took her arm and held her. She was running in place. Wow, Darry thought, this girl really cares about Soda.

* * *

Sylvia was in Dallas's car with him. Dallas was driving. Sylvia squinted out the car window.

"Where the hell we going?" She asked in outrage. She stuck her head out the window.

"The Dingo. Where else?" Dallas said, getting ready to kick her out of the car. She was really startin' to get on his nerves. Ever since she found out that Suzy was back in town, she had been real nervous.

Sylvia was ready to jump out the car by now. Dallas was getting to be an asshole, she thought. "I don't wanta go to the Dingo,"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"The drive-in," Sylvia stated, loud and clear. She saw how Dallas clenched his fists on the driving wheel, and backed up in the seat.

Oh, Dallas thought, this girl is going to really get me goin'.

"Fine. We'll go to the drive-in," Dallas said, gritted his teeth, and turned around. "But I'm not paying. You're gonna have to sneak in."

* * *

"You sure you wanna still go to the drive-in?" Soda wasn't hurt bad, but his shoulder was a little cut. It was like that time Suzy got struck with the Socs knife, before Dallas stepped out.

"We can go back to your house," Suzy offered, being totally generous.

"Naw, I wanna go to the drive-in." His hand tightened around Suzy's.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy was sitting home alone. Her mother was right behind that door. "Sandy, how come you ain't out with Soda?"

Her mother was very aware with everything about their relationship. "He went out with some friends." She sighed. She didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Suzy, Pony, and Soda snuck in under the fence. Soda didn't really care right now. He was used to doin' it Dally's way. And he didn't have money on him.

Suzy leaned on him like he was a god. He didn't want to betray Sandy but man, he was hurtin'. He wasn't really up for thinkin' about Sandy. It was too much stress to him.

Suzy saw him wince at that thought. "You alright, Soda?" He nodded. "We don't have to go, you know," She continued.

"Hey, there's Two-Bit!" Soda answered as a reply. Two-Bit was in the chairs down up near the entrance, eatin' popcorn.

Suzy was too caught up in her thoughts. Is it possible, Suzy thought, to fall for Soda? He's just so cute. She had always cared about him before she moved, but she had liked him as a friend. Since Dallas wasn't there, she had to talk to someone.

"'Ey, Suzy! I forgot all 'bout you. Nah, I'm just kiddin'," He eyes Soda and Suzy holdin' hands. "'Ey, Soda. You gonna steal Dally's girl?" He laughed.

Suzy was embarrassed and both thrilled by the mention of Dallas. She went a bright red, and dropped Soda's hand. "Um. No. No," She said, while Soda was saying the same thing.

* * *

"Here we are," He hissed her name, "Sylvia," Dallas jumped out. He went over to the fence that they always used to get through.

He got under and brushed the dirt off himself. "You comin'?" He asked Sylvia, for she was still on the other side.

"I'm not goin' down there," She said, disgusted with Dallas.

"See ya later, then," He waved and started to walk off. Dallas didn't care about Sylvia. If she wanted to be like that, she could just leave. She was bein' a bitch anyway.

"Wait!" Sylvia called.

He twirled back to her with a grin. She was already sneaking down under the fence. He walked over to grab her hand. "Let's go get a seat over near the entrance."


	5. Chapter 5

Suzy had made sure she got a good seat next to Soda. She had completely forgotten Dallas. Dallas had forgotten her too.

* * *

"Soda, I can't see the movie," Suzy complained to him. She was laying her head on his neck. He kept stroking her hair.

"Well, who are those people in front of us?" He got up to see. When he saw the formation of the shadows, he didn't know at first. He walked over to them with Suzy by his side.

"Hey!" He said, when he was next to them. What he didn't see, at first, was that it was Dallas and Sylvia making out. "Oh, damn," He said, and looked away.

Suzy looked at Soda, who had looked away, then she saw who it was. It was Sylvia and Dallas kissing. "Dallas! What the hell are you doing?" Suzy screamed.

"What the hell are YOU doing?" Sylvia got up and got in front of Suzy.

Suzy looked at Sylvia. She had never really talked to Suzy. Soda had finally decided to look at the scene.

"I just wanna talk to Dallas for a minute," Suzy whispered, the tears pricking in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Suzy!" Dallas yelled. He marched past Sylvia. He grabbed Suzy's chin and made her look up at him. "Suzy, don't cry. Just don't cry,"

"Your the reason I'm crying!" Dallas leaned down to kiss her. She pushed on his chest. "No! Get the hell away from me! Dallas Winston, you are a complete asshole! Is this what you do to girls? You tell them you love them, and then you go and rip their hearts out!" She whipped around and ended up plowing into Soda's chest.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Soda. I gotta go." She brushed past him. She was in hysterics.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Sylvia groaned, and walked past Soda and Dallas. Now it was Soda, Dallas, Johnny and Two-Bit left.

Dallas looked down. "Man, Dallas, I told you somethin' like this was gonna happen. Sylvia, I don't care about. But Suzy. Suzy gave up a once in a lifetime chance to come back and see you. You didn't even care about her feelings. I think I'm starting to agree with her; you are an asshole," Dallas looked up at Soda's sudden speech.

"You little shi-"

"I gotta go after her." Soda turned around and marched out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Two-Bit, come on. I'll bring ya home," Dallas offered. "You too, Johnnycakes." Everyone seemed scared of him now.

They headed out the front doors. They had to dodge some workers but they did it.

"Two-Bit, you think Soda would steal Suzy?" Dallas asked as they all got into the car.

"She's not really yours anymore. Apparently, she doesn't want you anymore. Neither does Sylvia. So your outta luck," Two-Bit chuckled.

Dallas tried not to get angry, and he managed. "But she was marked mine. Just like Sandy was marked his,"

"We're greasers. We don't get marked as each others, and we don't bail on each other." Two-Bit got out of the car. He went inside his house, and Dallas sat in the driveway.

After a while, Johnny got out of the car, knowing that Dallas was going to be a while. "He's right, Dallas." That gave him a lot to think about. We were greasers. We weren't marked each others. Soda had stuck up for Suzy. Suzy had stuck up for Dallas before. Everyone had stuck up for Dallas. Everyone stuck up for each other. It was the greaser nature. You didn't bail on each other.

* * *

"Suzy, just wait," Soda was pleading Suzy to stop running. His shoulder was killing him.

"Why?" She turned around. He ran into her. He hadn't noticed that she stopped.

"I wanna talk to you," He put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know," Her words were spitting, "I don't know why I even bothered coming back. Nobody seemed to want me back," She kept shaking her head, and wiping the tears.

"I wanted you back," Soda said. He stepped closer to her. Suzy thought, maybe it is possible that I was falling for Soda. Could I love someone else other than Dallas? Soda was just trying to be comforting. He took her hand in his.

Soda noticed everything that she was doing. The one thing he didn't see coming when she stepped on her tiptoes, whispered, "Really?" and kissed him..

Soda didn't want the kiss to happen. But he didn't try to stop it. Maybe, Soda thought, it was possible to love Suzy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get Steve out here!" Dallas shouted at Darry.

Suddenly, Steve was pushed out the door, complaining, and Darry was laughing. Darry closed the door, and Steve and Dallas were alone.

"Okay, I picked you because you have a weird working mind. So you can help me. Soda was with Suzy tonight. I don't know what to do. I think he's stealin' Suzy from me," Dallas explained, while Steve listened.

Dallas took a deep breath and looked down at Steve. "Dallas, wait 'till Soda gives any clue that he's fallin' for Suzy. Then, if he is, you can get back at him with his girl. 'Member, he can't be cheatin'. He's got himself a girlfriend,"

Dallas gasped and smirked. "Okay, you can go back in there."

Dallas thought about that. He could get together with Sandy. He got together with Suzy when she didn't want him. He could do this.

* * *

That night when Soda came home, he went straight to his room. He didn't get much sleep, due to Dallas and everyone yelling at them. Pony wanted to get in his room, too. But Soda never let him.

Darry was bringin' Soda to work when he asked the question. "What happened last night?"

Soda shook his head, trying to fake that nothing happened. But the way his eyes were, Darry knew that something happened.

"Don't tell me nothing. I saw you go straight to your room. Dallas really wanted to talk to you,"

"Okay," Soda settled his feet down on the car floor, "You wanna know what happened? Fine. Dallas was being an asshole, cheatin' on Suzy and Sylvia. They happened to be at the drive-in. Suzy saw them, cried, called Dallas an asshole, and ran off. I told Dallas that I agreed with her; that he was bein' an asshole. Then, I marched off to find Suzy," He spoke it all really fast.

His eyes were a little less crazed now, but not completely. "What else?" Darry asked.

"Okay," Soda sighed, "Yes, Suzy kissed me. Suzy kissed me. Suzy kissed me," Before Darry could reply, he said, "But Darry, I liked it. I didn't try to stop it,"

"Sometimes, Soda, you like what you want." Darry said, staring at the wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

"How much you want?" Soda asked. He didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Two dollars is fine," A familiar voice asked Soda. He looked up.

"Oh, it's you," Soda said. Cherry handed him the two dollars.

Soda filled up her tank, listening to her talk.

"You know, I heard about your visit with Bob yesterday," She said. Soda shrugged.

"Ya, what about it?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for you. Bob is different. We're not all like that," Soda stood up to look at her in the window.

"Just watch who your friends with," Soda said finally. He turned around, waiting for her to leave.

"You should, too, Sodapop." She said, and drove away. Soda didn't know what she meant at first, but later, when he was thinking about it, he realized that she was probably talking about Dallas.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Sandy's parents were gone today. They were goin' to the city. Maybe it was Soda, Sandy thought.

When she opened the door, Dallas stood there, grinning. "What do you want?" She groaned.

"I wanted to tell ya somethin'. You heard about Soda gettin' beat up by the Socs yesterday, right?" She tried to speak. She hadn't heard about it. Dallas cut her off. "Well, he was with Suzy last night,"

"I know. He told me," She folded her arms over her chest. She had never really liked Dallas. He was always cheating on girls. He was always making fun of Soda. "Will you go away now?" She tried to close the door. Dallas stuck an arm out, holding it.

"Soda kissed Suzy." Dallas said. Sandy, who was still trying to push the door closed, stopped in her tracks.

* * *

Suzy was sitting on the field again. It was the field that had ended her time in this town once. She didn't know why she liked this field. It was so discomforting.

She wanted to go find Dallas. She wanted to go find Soda. She was falling for Soda. She knew it inside. She didn't want Dallas anymore. She wanted Soda.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy knew where to find him. She just had to go to where they hung out. She was walking down the street.

She reached their hangout. It wasn't that far from the Dingo. She spotted him in there.

"Hey," She said. He looked up and stared at her.

"Hi?"

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a favor. I'll make it as painless as possible," She nodded, as she made this up. "I need you to pretend to date me,"

He didn't know if it was a good idea. The rest of the table looked up at him. "Why?"

"I need to make Sodapop jealous," She explained.

"So, this is goin' to cause him to be in pain?" He asked. He didn't like Sodapop, so he wanted to cause him pain.

"Yes. That's the point," She said, devilishly, ready to make Soda hurt.

"Well, then, hello, new girlfriend," He kissed her.

"I heard you beat up Soda the other day," She smiled, and sat on his lap. "Perfect." She kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

"You hear about Sandy, Soda?" Two-Bit asked, runnin' in to the house.

"What 'bout her?" Soda cautiously asked. It couldn't be too bad. She hadn't found out about the kiss. Soda had been careful to stay away from Suzy.

"She's with Bob. The soc. They're talking about it over at Tim Shepard's place," He settled down with a coke can.

"Dammit!" Soda got up. "You sure she's with Bob?"

"Positive. I saw her there with him. She was kissin' him and everything. She was all over him." He took a long gulp of his coke.

Soda sat back down. He thought, I woulda imagined her gettin' together with Dally to get back at me. This is even worse.

* * *

"We can go to Shepard's. Only for a few minutes, because, well, your a Soc. But just to get Soda to get a look at us," Sandy suggested. Tim Shepard had bashes every day. His parents didn't care.

"'Kay." Bob said. He just wanted to see the look on Soda's face when he saw them together.

Soon as they got there, they were searching for people. Sandy was searching for any of the greasers she knew, especially Soda. Everybody was staring at them. It reminded Bob of Romeo and Juliet.

Sandy spotted Two-Bit, not drunk this time, with a girl. They were dancing. But someone stopped the music to look at the Soc. Soon as Two-Bit turned to look at them, Sandy made Bob turn and kissed him right there. In front of all the greasers. She stood real close to him, and kept kissing him. She heard the gasps through the crowd, but didn't bother to stop kissing him.

* * *

Pony was out walking with Suzy.

"Suzy, I swear that you shouldn't go out with Dallas anymore. He liked you then, but he...he uses girls. You don't deserve to be used. You gonna forgive Dally?" Pony was walking with Suzy down over at the park. She was happy she had someone to talk to. When she was in love with Dally, she had talked to Soda.

"No," She said, looking down.

"I'm really sorry. You coulda gone to college. You came back here for nothin',"

"I didn't come back here for nothin', Ponyboy. I came back here for Dallas. But I realized that the real reason I wanted to come back was to see Soda," She looked up at Pony, hoping he would understand.

"I'm in love with Soda." She finally said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sandy, what is wrong with you?" Soda questioned when he got to her alone.

"I don't know what you mean," Sandy said, innocently. Of course she knew what he meant. She could hear the jealousy in Soda's voice. This is what she had planned for.

"Sandy, don't do that. You know what the hell I mean," He gritted his teeth.

"First of all, don't tell me what to do. And no, I don't know what you mean. We're broken up, Soda. Now let me get back to Bob," She said, explaining everything.

"What? Why?" Soda asked. He was confused. He still didn't know that she knew about the kiss.

"I heard about Suzy. Dallas told me. You kissed her. You kissed her," Sandy felt tears prick in her eyes. She took a deep breath and kept the tears from falling. "Goodbye, Soda." She waved, and turned her back on Sodapop.

* * *

"Dallas! You told Sandy! You know it was an accident!" He marched straight up to Dallas. "You know that it was Suzy that kissed me! It's not my fault if she doesn't want you anymore!"

"I know, I told Sandy. And I'm on my way to go to get Suzy, too," He smiled.

"You know, she'll never go out with you again. She told me," Pony spoke right up. He got in between us both. "Dallas, she doesn't love you anymore. You might as well go back to Sylvia-" Dallas raised a fist to hit Pony.

"Whoa! Not happening." Darry stepped between them too. "Dallas, you can't get every girl you want. And right now, you're tearing the greaser friendship apart," He said, all very calmly.

"Yea, Suzy told me that she was in love with Soda," Pony piped up.

"What?!" Soda and Dallas said at the same time.

Darry looked straight at Pony. "And you are proceeding to kill this friendship."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Suzy ran to open it. "Hell-" She saw that it was Soda. "Hello!" She shrieked.

"Listen. About the other day...I'm sorry. I love you, Soda. But if you don't love me ba-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Soda was already kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know, Bob, you are really likeable," Sandy said after spending a few complete days with him.

"Yea, I know,"

Sandy kissed him. "I'm beginning to really, really like you." She continued to kiss him.

* * *

Sylvia was at her house. Dallas was outside the window. "Come on, Sylvia. Just go with me tomorrow. I'm going to the Dingo. Nowhere near Suzy,"

"I told you I didn't want to go. You and that tramp are having it out. I hate you, Dallas Winston. I hate you," Sylvia shouted from her window. The light to her parents room turned on.

"Here take the damned rock you threw. I heard you tried that out with Suzy, too. Leave!" Sylvia hissed out the window. She threw the rock down.

* * *

Everybody turned to look at her. She was with Soda. They were in Darry's house. It was Suzy.

"You know who is who," Soda said, holding Suzy's hand.

Steve had been out of the loop. He had no idea what was going on. "What's goin' on between you two?"

"Suzy's my new girlfriend," Soda said, smiling.

"Oh, really?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "What about Sandy?"

"Um...,"

Darry broke in. "She's dating Bob,"

"Bob, the soc?" Steve asked.

"Yea, man, I saw them both at the Dingo today. Sandy was all over 'im. I think she's serious," Two-Bit said.

"I know she's serious," Soda said. "But so is Suzy,"

"Yea, I am." Suzy squeezed Soda's hand.

Suzy kissed Soda. Again, Soda felt that magical existence. His exact thought was: I think Suzy is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry snuggled closer to Bob. "Bob, tell me again, why are you fake-dating Sandy?"

Bob was just excited that he had gotten her to kiss him. He hadn't gotten her to kiss him since they went out drunk with her.

"I am trying to make Sodapop hurt," Bob said, imagining his hurt face of misery when he figured it out. Bob had actually started to like Sandy. She was funny, sexy, and really, really fun to be around. That's why this past two weeks, they had been together.

"As long as you don't fall for her," Cherry poked his nose. "'Cause you're mine,"

"She's a greaser. Unless, I fall madly in love with her, it won't happen." Bob had actually thought about it. He was beginning to suggest it as an obsession. She was really taking him over. Maybe it was okay to fall for a greaser.

* * *

Ponyboy playfully hit Sodapop, trying to cheer him up. "C'mon, Soda, you're normally wild at this time," It was afternoon. He was right. At this time, he's usually running all over Greaser territory of the town.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm really serious about Suzy," Sodapop kept walking, looking down.

"I know. I know, Sodapop. You're real serious about it, but why?" Ponyboy didn't understand Sodapop's obsession with girls in particular. Pony had never found a girl he would really want.

"She's in love with me, Ponyboy! Someone's in love with me!"

"Sandy was in love with you too,"

"But, Suzy is different. I feel like I'm tuned into everything she does. I am," He shook his head. "And getting this rejection from Dallas, I think she feels like she needs someone to lean on. I think that it might pass,"

"That's a good thing, right?" Ponyboy was confused with the whole I-love-you thing. It was real confusing. No wonder why he didn't love anyone.

"No. I..I really like her. I like her more than Sandy. She understands me. I think I'm in love with her." Sodapop turned around and walked the other way.

* * *

Sandy and Bob settled down in the two seats in back. "I know that this is supposed to be a fake-out, but I think I really like you," Sandy started. She looked right into Bob's eyes. They were a light green. She wanted to kiss him. God, just a week ago, she was in love with Sodapop. Now, she was in love with Bob.

"I think I love you." Bob said, before pressing his lips to hers, gently.

Dallas, who was right behind them, stood up, outraged. "Why is everybody falling in love?! What the hell is wrong with you people?! Everybody is now magically in love?!" He stomped out of the drive-in, ready to plot his plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Cherry was walking down the street, waiting for Bob. Sandy and Bob were in the drive-in. Cherry didn't dare go in, for fear of what she would see them doing. She still didn't like the way they were using each other. But the way she sees them look at each other when she's around them. It just explains that there's more there. Bob is getting really serious about her.

"Hey. Remember me?" Cherry whipped around to find Dallas behind her.

"Oh, you. Yea. Unfortunately, I do," Cherry said, and turned back around.

"If you think Bob's really got it for ya, your wrong. He's in there right now,"

"I know. He promised to meet me out here after," Cherry stated matter-of-factly.

"He just told Sandy he loved her. Now, it's my turn to be in love," He mocked those last two words. Dallas was so pissed at all the lovey-dovey shit going on between all the greasers, and now even a greaser and a soc, so he didn't even know what he was doing.

"I love ya, Cherry," He laughed, trying to mock all the others.

"Yea. Well, I can't return that." Cherry said, though she knew she was giving in fast. She had always favored Dallas.

Dallas chuckled once before he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Two-Bit was walking the streets. He had nothing better to do. He lived near the drive-in, so it would be easier to just go to the drive-in. Maybe Sodapop was there. Two-Bit had been suspicious about Soda and Suzy since that night at the drive-in when they were holding hands. Maybe they were there. Two-Bit quickened his pace, trying to get there before the movie got over. They never really watched the movies. They just hung around, did nothing, interrupted everyone, and were really rude, in Dallas' case.

He was near the drive-in. He could probably sneak in under the fence like Dallas'. They got so used to it that they didn't even bother thinking about it. He was coming closer to the area. Dallas' normally hung around there, waiting to catch people to talk to or start fights with.

He saw two figures under the streetlight right near the fence. He didn't know who it was, and didn't care. You saw greasers kissing all the time here.

Then, Two-Bit spotted Dally's car. He didn't try to break up the kiss, which was obviously Sylvia and Dallas, as he thought. He was real quiet as he came behind Dallas. He wanted to surprise him. When he got close enough to see the two people, he realized that the girl had.....red hair.

It was Cherry, he thought.

"Dally!" Two-Bit screamed. "You know she's a soc!"

Dallas didn't even bother to pull away. He didn't notice Two-Bit coming almost as much as he didn't notice Sandy and Bob coming.

Both Two-Bit and Dallas heard Sandy say, "Oh, hey, that's Dallas. Let's go see him."

Dallas still didn't pull away. He wanted to show Bob that he could get any girl he wanted.

"Dallas, is that you?" Sandy's quiet whisper interrupted the kiss.

"Yea," He said after pulling away from Cherry. She was surprised. She had seen it coming. She didn't want Bob to see it, but she couldn't resist it when Dallas pulled her into his arms. They both turned to Bob.

"Cherry, what the hell are you doing?"

"Dallas, what the hell are you doing?" Two-Bit said after.

"Kissing the girl I love," He chuckled, and Cherry giggled.

Bob was outraged. He looked at Cherry. "And you're not going to argue that?"

"No, I told you that if I saw him again, I might fall in love with him," She said, leaning into Dallas.

Dallas didn't love her. She was just the only girl around that was free.

"But you're with me!" Bob yelled, throwing Sandy aside.

"Hey, bud, you were just telling Sandy that you loved her!" Dallas spoke up, ready to pull his knife out. The police hadn't found it the last time they checked him, which they did weekly.

"Yea, I do," Bob said, aiming right at Cherry, then he pulled Sandy back into his arms, tight.

"Well, then, back off!" Dallas hissed.

"You love Sandy?" Cherry was amazed. She knew something like this was going to happen.

Two-Bit was still standing there. "This whole thing is getting really confusing. First Suzy is in love with Soda but Soda's not. Then Soda and her are deeply in love. Then Bob, the soc, and Sandy, the greaser, are both in love. Then, Dallas is in love with a soc too. You guys are too confusing, I'm outta here!"

"Soda is in love with Suzy?" Sandy was amazed too. This was tearing the soc and the greaser friendship apart.

"Yes," Two-Bit said, before he left.

"Well, I'm in love with Bob!" She yelled after him.

That made Two-Bit turn. The sound of jealousy in her voice. "Will you guys just stop trying to get back at each other?! That's all this is. You're not really in love. You're trying to get back at the ones you really love," He shook his head, and softened his tone. "You are the ones that are tearing apart these friendships." Then he walked off.

Nobody saw Two-Bit for a while after. That all gave them a bit to think about, except Dallas. Dallas was going after Cherry 'cause she was free, and he was the only one that wasn't in love. The only thing that kept them linked to each other after what Two-Bit said was the anger to each other's loved ones.

Two-Bit didn't see the greasers for a while.


End file.
